


Curled up in your Arms

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, This is fluff, This was a request from one of my friends!, but they get caught making out in the hallway lol, with a tad bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra and Adora post-war being lovey-dovey and everyone in Bright Moon is sick of it.





	Curled up in your Arms

It was more than evident from the expressions that rested on the face of the members of the Princess Alliance that they were tired. 

They weren't tired from fighting or from lack of sleep, no. They were tired because Adora and Catra couldn’t seem to keep their hands and lips off of one another for even a second!

It wasn't like they minded that the two of them were together, it took some getting used to that idea considering they had all been enemies until Catra turned up on the battlefield and fought against Horde Prime with her fellow magicats.

But no one had expected for them to be that couple that didn't know what public decency when it came to displays of affection was.

Though honestly, no one really blamed them for how affectionate the pair was considering how many times they had nearly lost one another through their entire journey.

…

THAT DIDN'T MEAN THEY WANTED TO WALK AROUND THE CASTLE TO FIND ADORA PINNING CATRA TO THE WALL RIGHT IN THE HALLWAY!

"Ugh! Adora! Can't you guys take this to your room?! I don't want to have to bleach my eyes again!" Glimmer growled in irritation, this having been the umpteenth time that she had witnessed the pair in a mildly compromising position. 

The couple pulled apart from one another, Adora's cheeks flustered while Catra just looked smug and slightly annoyed that they had been interrupted.

Adora rubbed the back of her head, averting her gaze nervously as she spoke to her friend. "Sorry, Glimmer… I couldn't help it… Catra just looked so pretty and her smile was so adorable that I-" 

Glimmer raised a hand up to make Adora stop in her track. "I don't need the explanation, the First Ones know how many times you've given me the explanation. Just please try to be… affectionate in private. I have guests in the castle and frankly, I don’t think anyone that isn't used to the two of you can handle your grand displays of affection."

Catra huffed quietly and grabbed hold of Adora's hand, shrugging a bit as her tail swung around a bit. "Whatever, Queen Sparkles… I'll just take my girlfriend and… take her somewhere else." The magicat purred and grinned mischievously, pulling a blushing Adora away to their wing of the castle.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance. If it wasn't for the fact that Catra had brought her mom back, she would have flung her out of the castle from the number of times the brunette had teased her. 

\--

Catra chuckled as she guided Adora through the castle hall, pulling her towards their room, closing the door behind them once they were inside. 

"Hm… looks like we're in private now." The brunette smiled as she pulled her girlfriend close, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "We can be as affectionate as we want to be…"

The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around the magicat's small waist, pressing their bodies firmly against one another as she places a soft kiss on her love's forehead.

"I love you…" She murmured quietly, her fingers tracing small patterns on Catra's back as she closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation of having the love of her life in her arms. 

Catra purred softly, resting her head in the curve between Adora's neck and shoulder, closing her eyes as well and breathing in her girlfriend's scent. "I love you too, you dork… And I'm sorry… for everything that I've ever done to hurt you… I know you've told me that you've forgiven me but… I don't think my apologies will ever be enough…"

Adora looked at the brunette, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Catra… you've already made up for your actions… You brought Angella back, you helped us beat Horde Prime, you helped rebuild Etheria… We wouldn't have been able to win without you…" 

The blonde smiled and rested her forehead against Catra's. "You've done more than enough… you are more than enough, love… I love you and I am so happy that we're together now…" She reassured before pressing her lips tenderly against the magicat's, the two of them holding onto one another.

"Love you too… and thank you…" Catra said softly, her voice almost muffled by her constant purring as she curled up in Adora's arms, knowing that she didn't have to worry anymore. She had found love and a family and a home and… that was enough for her.


End file.
